Just His Luck
by KittySkywalker
Summary: A oneshot about Bane and Ahsoka's first time together. Horibble summary but a decent read. please r and r!


Ahsoka Tano looked at Bane from her perch on the bed. She had been with him for almost three standard months but it felt a lot longer. Not that that was a bad thing…he sighed and shifted in his seat looking from his datapad to the sheet of flimsy next to it. Ahsoka smiled at how he was always working. Working at his…ah _career_ and working to keep her happy as well. Once she had found the person he really was he could be very sweet. Ahsoka shook her head slightly- even though the council had said to get close to him they didn't mean she could fall in love with him. And yet she had. Some part of her stubbornly denied this while another part fully embraced it. If she was truthful then she would say she found him to be sexy. She liked every part of him. His attitude, his voice, his gaze, his cloths, his kindness, hell even his _cruelty_. He fascinated her in a way no other man could. And her fascination was much more adult than her age belied.  
Sometimes when she was alone or if she was spending time with him like this she would wonder what it would be like to do more than kiss him. She loved his kisses however she wanted to be even more intimate sometimes. She had never told him this but she wished that he could somehow sense that. She sat up when he rose and stretched from his seat.

"What is it?" he asked noticing her watching him.

"Oh nothing," she said as her cheeks reddened. He looked at her for a moment and then went to get a drink. She sighed at her own awkwardness and followed him out. He had poured a glass of brandy and took a long swig. She looked at it curiously.

"You wanna try some?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. She took a small sip and coughed as the drink burned its way down her throat. Bane set the glass down and held her face in his hands. He leant down and licked the excess alcohol from her chin. "I know it burns the first time but then you get used to it," he said smoothly.

Ahsoka placed her hands over his and smiled. Forgetting all her shyness she asked, "Is that how it feels the first time you make love to someone?" She had never seen him look so startled before.

He paused, licked his suddenly dry lips, and said, "I've heard that a girl's first time is…the most uncomfortable time. But it takes a real lover to make her forget that," he said with his cock sure attitude back in place. She nodded slowly and he paced back to his chair in the bedroom. She followed him back not ready to stop the conversation.

"So how do you make her forget the pain?" she asked him. He stopped midstride and then turned to look at her. His gaze made her feel about two inches tall. She turned her head away as her cheeks stained crimson once again.

Bane swallowed slowly- if she kept talking about this then what was she really after? He had resigned himself long ago to not push her too hard, and his system had worked. As long as the girl felt no pressure from him then they could experiment with different things. Even so she was still young and still a _Jedi_ at that. He turned and walked to her. Ahsoka craned her neck back to meet his gaze.

"Why are you asking all this?" he said.

"Just curious," she replied. She went back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Bane knew she was lying that much was obvious. He lifted a scarred eyebrow at her. He had no qualms about talking about anything with her but this subject may cause him to lose control over his lust. In the back of his mind he knew it was strange and wrong to feel the way he did about a child yet…in the time she had been with him Ahsoka had grown a lot. Perhaps not physically but in her maturity yes. He joined her on the bed. She turned her head hoping he wouldn't notice the seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks. He did of course- he thought she looked adorable when she blushed especially when he made her do it. He took her hand in his and made her look at him.

"Ahsoka," he said, "what's going on?" Ahsoka didn't think it was fair how when he said her name her heart fluttered.

"Um…I've just been thinking about things lately…" she trailed off. He sighed softly- well no reason for him to get his hopes up. He kissed her cheek and stood up when she latched onto his coat sleeve. "Sorry," she said softly, "but…uh… I've been thinking about making love to you." Her face went completely red and she didn't meet his eyes. Bane swallowed thickly and felt a certain heat pool in his lower stomach.

"I see," he said softly. He would not lose his control- he _could_ not lose it- if he did then she would leave him. And surprisingly enough he never wanted that to happen.  
Ahsoka's stubbornness didn't allow her to drop the subject. Now that she had told him what she wanted…well she physically wanted it. She scooted back on the bed pulling him along with her until she was lying flat underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Bane audibly gulped.

She swallowed nervously as well and said, "I'm not sure what to do so you're going to have to teach me."

Bane never thought twice about kissing her. They explored each other's mouths thoroughly taking their time until she had relaxed. It didn't take long for him to feel his lust spike and he kissed her with more fervor. She responded thoroughly but her excitement was what had her trembling underneath his touch. Bane however did not realize that. He pulled away from her and sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this if you don't want me to…" she looked completely shocked.

"But I do want this," she said, "I'm just a little nervous." He gave her an intense stare for a moment giving her time to change her mind. Yet she didn't and that was what caused him to lie still for a while. Ahoska felt she had done something wrong but she was only being honest about her feelings. As a Jedi she wasn't permitted to emote but as a sentient being she was and she tried to as much as she could. She leaned up and captured his lips bringing him back from his almost dazed state. With her guiding the interaction Bane just stopped thinking rationally and let his instincts take over.

He desperately wanted to take Ahsoka and he had a right to yet…he still hesitated. However being the type of person Bane was his hesitation was starting to piss him off. He was never one to double think anything even though his career made him thorough. But as he gently caressed Ahsoka's tongue with his own it dawned on him that when it came to this girl this _was_ his way of being thorough. She may be a Jedi still at heart but she was feisty and fun to be with and he didn't want to lose that. And he thought if he did this with her then he would.

Ahsoka broke away from the latest kiss and glared at him. She liked kissing him but this was getting _boring_ for Force's sake. "Hey bounty hunter," she said teasingly, "when are you gonna get a move on?"

He grinned and had a certain glint in his eye after that. He leaned up on his knees and pulled of his coat and shirt letting Ahsoka see his well defined muscles. Being a bounty hunter wasn't a lazy profession so all his years of hard physical labor had resulted in a very nice body for a woman to look at. Ahsoka reached up and traced various scars wondering how he had got them and why he hadn't used bacta strips to heal them. He brought her fingers to his lips before settling down on top of her again kissing the top of her chest when he felt her push something on top of his head.

The brim of his hat was blocking his view of her and he pushed it up chuckling. He gave her a quizzical look and she said, "I think you look sexy with the hat." Bane shook his head ruefully and leaned back down undoing her top and sliding it off her.

Ahsoka flushed anew and tried to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists and halted her actions. He met her eyes and then bent his head down to her breasts. At such a young age Ahsoka wasn't fully developed yet so her form was rather petite. Even so he found that he couldn't quite resist what she had to offer him. He gently ran his fingers over her before taking one of her nipples between his lips. She cried out softly at the new sensations overwhelming her and she felt a new kind of heat settle between her legs. She moaned softly as Bane teased her other nipple before reaching back up to her lips. Yet she writhed under him wanting more and he started to kiss a soft trail down from her lips back to her breasts. He was perfectly fine with using his mouth to give her pleasure but… '_One thing at a time_,' he thought.

While he was distracting her with the licks and kisses of his mouth he moved a hand between her legs to being exploring her there. She gasped when she felt his fingers there but she quickly recovered when he started teasing her. Bane knew that if there was ever one trick to give a woman pleasure then it would be to stimulate her clitoris. He gently rubbed her while teasing her with his mouth and he soon had her whimpering softly. Everything was new to her and so the pleasurable sensations mounted up faster than she could comprehend. That warmth in her center was intensifying almost burning and before long she was pushing her hips up against him when she felt something stiff in his pants that he had yet to undo. She stilled for a moment and that caught his attention.

Bane looked at her but found she was staring intently at the tent in his pants. She licked her dry lips before reaching out to pull down his zipper. She gasped lightly at what she saw. Of course she had studied the text books about reproduction but…it wasn't quite like seeing Bane for the first time. Ahsoka felt a whole jumble of things; she was a little frightened and repulsed but most of all she was aroused. And being the curious girl she was she took a hold of him and tried to pleasure him the way he was pleasuring her.

His breath hissed out when he felt her soft fingers touch his aching length. It had felt amazing in his dreams about her but he was ready to explode right now dammit! He went back to his previous ministrations with a renewed vigor and Ahsoka was quickly distracted from her task. All she could do was grip his taught shoulders and hold on for dear life. Her pleasure was mounting up so quickly once again that she barely even noticed the invasion of Bane placing a finger slightly inside of her. He was a man who knew how to work with a woman's body and as such Ahsoka started crying when she came for the first time. Her little pleasured sobs went straight to Bane's ear drums and he groaned against her neck.

He leaned up very satisfied by being able to see her adorable flushed face and knowing she looked that way because of him. She opened her large blue eyes and looked at him smiling. That was probably the most amazing thing she had ever felt and she wanted more…more of him that is. She looked down and a mischievous glint filled her eyes sending a rush of heat right down to Bane's arousal. He almost gulped when she started stroking him again. Her touches were tentative and awkward but that was what made them endearing.

Bane knew he should have been perfectly content with letting her do this to him but he wanted to be _in_ her. He wanted to claim her as his own as animalistic as that was. Yet he had never denied being an animal that was what had allowed him to become a bounty hunter in the first place.

He shifted his position so she lost her grip on him and he was just about lined up to her entrance. She seemed uncertain for a moment but wrapped her arms around his neck. The shadow his hat cast against his face made him look wild and it sent chills up her spine.

"Ahsoka," he rasped and she visibly shivered when he called her name, "you know what I was saying earlier about it hurting the first time?" She nodded slowly. He leant down and ran his lips across hers whispering, "I can take the pain away if you let me…" her eyes widened at what he said but she captured his lips passionately to show her approval. '_Well here it goes_,' he thought.

Bane was never one to use his fingers to prepare his partner so he took his time and slowly eased himself inside her inch by inch. He dropped light kisses onto her face while she winced. It _hurt_! Even though her body made lubrication the first time having her body stretched like this made it feel like something was about to tear. When she had heard that it hurt the first time she had never imagined it would be like this! Her breathing was shallow and quick but with enough time Ahsoka began to adjust to his girth and she genuinely relaxed under him.

Bane who was not known for patience was about ready to die from her heat yet he somehow resisted from taking her as roughly as he could. So he just…waited. "Um…I'm okay now," she said suddenly flushing once again.

He locked their lips and very gently started to move his hips against her own. She whimpered against his lips because it was beginning to pain her again but before she could even realize it her discomfort was beginning to turn into intense pleasure. Every time he moved he brushed up against some area that had her moaning every time. He still kept his thrusts gentle and he leaned down one last time to tease her sensitive nipples. Her reactions were getting the better of him and he could feel his muscles starting to tighten but he was bound and determined to make her climax first.

He ever so slightly quickened his pace causing her to tremble under his touch before she reached absolute bliss for the second time. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave soft shuddering cries. He felt and heard her climax and it made him buck his hips harder until he reached his own end. Both Jedi and bounty hunter laid entangled with each other for a while letting their hearts and their minds calm down.

Ahsoka looked at the man she had just given herself to wondering if she was supposed to feel this way. Being a Jedi it was harder for her to put her emotions into words but…she felt…satisfied. She also felt like a woman and not a young girl anymore. Even so her thoughts flickered back to her Master wondering what he would do to Bane if he ever found out. But the silence between them was slowly turning awkward as the so called 'after glow' wore off and Bane wasn't sure what to say. He didn't do sentiments but he felt like he should. It was Ahsoka however to spoke first.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

She stayed silent for a moment then said, "I'm in love with you."

He bonked her on the head and drawled, "Now how long did that take you to figure out?"  
"Shut up," she said defensively then she added, "so what about you? Do you feel the same way?"

"I think… I love you too," he said playfully. Ahsoka playfully smacked him but then grinned, her heart warming to know that what she had with this bounty hunter was not a sham- it actually meant something. "Can we do this again?" she asked. Bane raised an eyebrow surprised at her stamina but he nodded. "Can we use some lotion or something then this time?" she inquired innocently.

It was the only time she had ever seen Bane chuckle so hard but he nodded again and Ahsoka slowly started to understand what it meant to be his lover. She was also reassured that she wouldn't want to be anything else in the entire galaxy but exactly that.

THE END.


End file.
